The Multiverse Chronicles
by BlueFH
Summary: A multi-dimensional anomaly unexplicably occurs across the different dimensions, sucking in people from different video game universes into the Overwatch-verse. How will these people adapt to this new world? And how will they interact?
1. Strange anomalies

**Hey there! I am also the author of The World Could Always use more Heroes (Previously called The Second Generation), so I will likely be working on both fics at the same time, so updates might be slow. I know its kinda a bad idea to work on two fics at once but I just wanted to write about something like this for a long time so whatever. As I said, updates MIGHT be a bit slow since i'll be working on both fics, or sometimes i'll feel lazy and won't want to write, or i'll have a lot of school work to do. Anyways, on with the story. The following bit is just introduction, i'll move on to the interesting stuff soon enough. OH AND THIS MAY CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS TO WHATEVER GAMES I BRING CHARACTERS FROM, SO BE WARNED.**

Overwatch was currently set up in Watchpoint Gibraltar. It was a lazy day at the watchpoint and the agents hadn't much to do, or so they thought. Ever since the recall, more and more of the old agents came back. First it was Tracer, then Reinhardt, then Mercy, then McCree, and eventually most of the others came around as well. They had even gotten a few new recruits since then. Genji brought Hanzo and Zenyatta, Mercy brought Pharah, and Zarya, Lucio and Dva joined in eventually, meaning they had more people to fuel their cause. They had gone on missions attempting to protect the world, and it was working. More and more people started supporting them everyday, but even then they operated illegally.

They didn't have any missions for the following days, so they had nothing to do, but that would all change the same day.

"Sooo Winston, what are you working on?" Tracer asked as she came into the gorilla's office.

"Oh nothing much. It's just that i've recently picked up on some strange anomalies, I can't explain what they are, but they're certainly interesting." Winston explained.

"What? And you think those anomalies could be dangerous?"

"Doubt it, they are really faint, they have been growing recently but its nothing major. What really makes them interesting as that they seem to 'branch out' of our reality."

Lena only had a dumbfounded face in return. "Ha, I was afraid you'd be like that Lena. This means that there could be alternate universes, but the evidence is faint, that's all i'm saying." Winston said, amused by Lena's reaction.

"Ohhh, well thats really cool! Good luck! I'm heading down to meet with the others. Reinhardt and Zarya said they would arm wrestle today, and i'm certainly not missing that! You should come too!" Lena cheered.

"Well, let me finish on my research and i'll catch up soon! See you later!" Winston said and dismissed Lena.

"Alright then luv, see ya soon!" Lena finished and she blinked off to see the others.

 ***Meanwhile, in the Titanfall universe***

It had been a couple months since the destruction of Typhon, and all of the IMCs resources that resided there. It was a huge victory for the Militia, but there is still a long way to go before the IMC is defeated. The battle raged in the planet Angel City. The IMC had once again attacked Angel City in an attempt to retake it from the Militia. The 6-4 had been sent to deal with the Apex Predators that the IMC had sent to attack the city.

Pilot Charles Anderson had been recently inducted into Gate's personal squad.

"Alright, listen up squad. Bear, I want you to get to the high ground and provide suppressive fire with your sniper. Davis, I want you on the frontline, take out as many Apex Predator pilots and grunts as you can. Droz and Charles, you're with me! We'll flank the enemy! Come on stick together!" Gates commanded and the pilots headed off.

"I'm in position!" Bear said and he began firing at some grunts with his Double-Take.

"Alright i'm opening fire!" Davis stated as he set down an A-wall and fired at some pilots with his Spitfire.

"Team, we're behind them! Alright you two, fire at will!" Gates commanded and the 3 began to fire at more pilots, taking them down one by one.

"I'm moving in!" Droz said and he activated his cloak, sneaking behind some grunts, firing at them and dropping them before disappearing once again. Gates stayed behind and provided covering fire.

"Gates, i'm going forward!" Charles said, and Gates nodded in understanding. Charles grappled an enemy pilot and pulled himself to the pilot, kicking him with massive strength and sending him flying. He grappled once more into a wall and began wallrunning, gaining momentum and moving at fast speeds. He propelled himself into an enemy titan and ripped off its battery before grappling off again.

"Agh, that Titan's pissed! I'm pinned down! Sure would be awesome to have phase shift equipped right now!" Charles shouted as the Ion-class titan fired its splitter rifle at Charles location.

"Don't worry I got your back!" Bear reassured. He pulled out his charge rifle and fired at the enemy titan, depleting its shields and lowering its health to half. The ion class titan was stunned for a few seconds.

"I'm calling in my Titan!" Charles warned the others as he marked his location with his wrist device. After a few seconds a Ronin-class titan fell from the sky, crushing the Ion under its feet. Its designation was FT-2422.

"Pilot, I detect you are in distress. Are you ok?" FT asked. "Look under you!" Charles said. "I see." The Ronin replied as he saw the crushed Titan under him.

Charles embarked FT and they ran to the fight. A pilot launched an archer rocket at FT, but he drew his sword and blocked the projectile. Then he fired at the pilot with his leadwall, sending him flying.

"Nice shooting Pilot." FT congratulated as the two continued on their streak. A group of grunts focused on the Ronin-class, but FT's shields took all of the damage and with one swipe of his sword, the grunts were no more. FT and Charles came across a weakened enemy Tone titan.

"Sword core activated." FT said as he empowered his broadsword, and he began slashing at the titan. The Tone dashed backwards and set its particle wall, but FT phase shifted right through and reappeared right in front of the Tone, stabbing it with his sword, and killing the pilot inside.

"Enemy Titan down. Let's proceed- Wait, my scans are detecting a strange anomaly nearby." FT warned. As if on cue, a portal-like rupture appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell is that!" Charles asked as the portal started sucking them in. "It seems like a rupture in space and time! I cannot explain why this is happening, hold on!" FT replied and he anchored himself with his sword, but the portal's strength was too much, and the two were sucked into it. Right after that, the portal closed.

"Charles! What happened!" Gates said. No response. "Charles do you read!" No response. "Charles, do you copy!" No response yet again.

*Meanwhile, in the Overwatch universe*

A giant portal opened up in the sky above King's Row. A titan came out of it and the portal closed. It was late at night and almost everyone was inside their homes or apartments.

"What just happened FT! Where are we?" Charles asked. "I believe we should focus on the fact that we are falling at high speeds into unknown territory." FT said in response.

"Good point! I'm gonna try to change our position so we land on our feet!" Charles said and he used FT's boosters to rearrange himself.

"Well done Pilot, my suspension systems can now take the fall." FT said. After a few seconds, the two crash-landed into the heart of the city, near a statue of what seemed to be a robot monk.

"Well, now may I ask, where are we?" Charles insisted. "Scanning. We are on planet earth, in Europe, England, to be exact. The year is 2076."

"What? Earth? That planet's been uninhibited for ages! How's that possible? And how's it possible that the year is 2076?" Charles asked.

"I do not know. I predict that rupture may have taken us into an alternate reality. One where Earth is still inhibited, it's the only logical explanation I can come up with." FT replied.

"Great..." Was all Charles could say in return. A few seconds later, a group of shady individuals came out of a nearby building and approached the Titan. They were heavily armed, and wore black masks and gear with red outlines. They clearly weren't expecting to find a giant robot in the scene, as they were pretty confused and speechless.

"What the hell is that thing!?" One of the Talon grunts whispered to another. "What do you think they are after? Who are they?" Charles asked. "Scanning. They appear to be part of a terrorist faction called Talon. Talon is a powerful terrorist organization responsible for multiple deadly attacks on this world. It seems there's a sort of EMP bomb in the garage behind us. They could try to use it against this city." FT replied, awaiting his Pilot's reaction. The Talon grunts heard the Titan speak and began to panic with every word.

"Terrorist organization? That's all I had to hear..." Charles said and he drew his Titan's sword and began approaching the Talon agents.

"Uuuhhhhhh, Reaper! There's a giant robot with a sword here- AAAHHHHH!" The grunts screamed as they were sliced up by a gigantic sword, ending their lives instantly.

"Giant robot? Agh, everyone, head for the bomb..." Reaper commanded and the rest of Talon grunts and himself headed to their objective. When they got there, they saw that there indeed was a giant ass robot near their objective.

Some grunts drew their rocket launchers and fired at the Titan, but the Titan noticed them and blocked their rockets with its sword and fired at them with a giant shotgun.

"So you're the guys trying to blow up a giant EMP bomb in this city? I'm afraid I can't allow that!" Charles said through his Titan's outer speakers. He noticed Reaper trying to sneak up on him, but he sliced at him with his sword. But the Reaper, turned to mist? Reaper reappeared behind the Titan and unloaded his shotguns unto the back of the giant machine.

"Shields depleted, exercise caution." FT warned. "You can say that again." Charles joked. "Shields depleted, exercise caution." FT warned again. Some grunts locked on again with their rocket launchers and fired away while FT was distracted by Reaper.

"Critical damage taken." FT said as a chunk of their health was depleted. Charles countered by sending two arc waves to the Talon grunts, killing them and electrocuting the ones that survived. Only a few grunts and Reaper remained.

"Looks like you're out of forces skull face." Charles taunted. The shadowy figures only grunted and ran back to his troops.

"Everyone, retreat!" Reaper commanded and a dropship landed near them, picking them up and flying away.

"Damn! They got away..." Charles cursed. "Doesn't matter. You still stopped a major terrorist operation." The Ronin congratulated. "Eh, I suppose so. What happens next? We aren't exactly discreet and we are in the middle of a city." Charles asked.

"I do not know, maybe we should seek help from nearby police forces." FT suggested, but before they headed off, a large, white dropship approached them, and a funky looking girl came out of it.

 **Sooooo what do you guys think of this? Should I continue? Also for those living under a rock this is of course based off Titanfall 2. If you haven't gotten that game what the hell are you doing. The game got fucked over by EA (don't worry dlc is free) and the population isn't looking great now! But its an amazing game and I definitely recommend it. And you don't need to play the first one to understand the second, as the first one had no campaign. If you like fast paced FPS games then this is definitely for you! (Shameless advertising detected). Also, what game characters do you want me to introduce to this fic? Let me know!**


	2. Introductions: Part 1

**Alright first things first. I'm really surprised with the positive reviews I got, so i'm definitely continuing. Thanks so much! By the way, I noticed that on the first chapter I wrote "Planet Angel City" when I meant to write only Angel City, so ignore that. Also, as for the characters, funny enough, I was actually planning on bringing the dragonborn at some point. As for other characters, I haven't played Starbound, Deus Ex or F.E.A.R yet (Sorry), so i'm not exactly familiar with the characters, but Starbound seems easy enough to write about, so we'll see. Anyways, on with the story!**

When Tracer heard that a giant rupture had appeared on the sky, she immediately demanded to be sent there, but THIS, wasn't what she was expected. In front of her stood a robot that was at least 4 times as tall as her, equipped with a giant sword to go along with it. She thought that maybe it was a bad idea, as she didn't know the robot's intentions, but what is done is done, so she decided to proceed.

"Ummmm, hey there... robot? Sooo I noticed that you fell out of the sky and I decided to come and investigate. Are you good or bad?" Tracer nervously began speaking, noticing how stupid she sounded as she spoke.

"You could say I am with the "good" guys." The robot replied. "Oh thank god! I feel more comfortable now!" Tracer said swiping sweat off her forehead.

"It is indeed true we fell out of the sky. I cannot explain how or why, but it is in fact how we ended up here." The robot spoke once again.

"Wait, we? Who's with you?" Tracer asked curiously. "My pilot." The robot simply said and as if on que, the cockpit opened and a human equipped with an armor of sorts came out. "Hey there! Who are you?" Charles said.

"Well, my name's Lena, but you can call me Tracer. And you are?" Tracer asked. "I am Pilot Charles Anderson from the 6-4. Nice to meet you! This is my buddy, FT. He's a Ronin-class Titan." Charles said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "6-4? Ronin-class Titan? I don't know any of these terms."

"Yep, we're definitely in an alternate dimension. And before you say anything, I assume you want us to come with you. I'll explain anything you need to know." Charles said, trying to avoid any further repetitive questions.

"Well... yeah... Let's go then! The police are bound to be here any second now anyways." Tracer said. The dropship descended and it barely fit in the area but it was just enough space for Tracer, as well as Charles and FT to enter.

 ***A few minutes later, inside the dropship***

"You said you would explain anything I wanted to know." Tracer spoke, breaking the silence. "Alright. We're from an alternate dimension." Charles said bluntly.

"Wait... That's what Winston told me earlier, about some multi-dimensional anomaly. That portal thing that opened up must have been that anomaly, and it sucked you into our world. Also, speaking about worlds, what was your dimension like?" Tracer asked, interested in what Charles had to say.

"That could explain things. Anyways, the reason I was so surprised to be here was because in our world, we're years and years in the future from this year, and Earth was abandoned long ago, I wasn't even born by then." Charles began explaining.

 _T = Tracer_

 _C = Charles_

C = "In my world, we branched out into space and colonized lots of planets in a completely different solar system. I live in a system we refer to as the frontier."

T = "Wow that's really interesting. But what about the 6-4? And why are there giant robots in your dimension?"

C = "The 6-4 is what we like to call a freelance unit of Pilots. We're mercenaries, in a way, but we won't always work for the highest bidder. In fact, we almost always work for the Militia and never for the IMC. Aaaand, before you ask, the IMC are basically the bad guys in this equation. They don't care about the value of human life, they raid planets for their resources and kill anyone in their path. They're like a dictatorship of a sort. On the other side, there's the Militia, which are the good guys in this equation. They were formed to combat the IMC. See it as a sort of rebellion trying to fight the good fight. They are still at war with each other, particularly on the Frontier, which leads us unto the Titans. Titans are, as you can see, large robots used in combat. Most classes were originally made by the IMC when they were still known as Hammond Robotics, and the Militia stole a lot of said models and eventually replicated them for their own use. There are currently 8 mayor classes in use. The Ion, the Scorch, the Northstar, the Ronin, the Tone, the Legion, the Expedition, and the Brute. Each has got their own set of weapons and gear designed to fit a certain role. For example, Ronin-class Titans are fragile but fast, Scorch-class Titans are heavy, and slow but are great against infantry, and so on."

T = "That explains a lot. And no offence, but your world doesn't seem like a very nice place to live in with that war against the IMC."

C = "Nah, I see where you're getting at, but thankfully the IMC is losing. Ever since they lost the battle of Demeter, they've been at a disadvantage, and one of their planets got blown up... So, yeah."

T = "Though to be honest, our world isn't the best either. A second Omnic crisis is on the edge of starting, and the first one was horrible."

C = "Damn, though i'm unfamiliar with the term, so would you care to explain about your world?"

T = "Well, Omnics are like sentient robots that share many qualities with humans. They were originally built as slaves of sorts but they became self-aware and decided to rebel against us. They turned the Bastion units against us and used them to build the bulk of their army. Many cities fell and millions of humans died because of this conflict, it was so horrible. Overwatch was created to combat the omnics. The world's greatest heroes were in it, and eventually we ended the crisis. But eventually the world began to dislike us, and we were disbanded. Now, Winston recalled us and most of us returned, though lots of our old members were killed by Talon. Unfortunately, we work illegally but its in the world's best interest, whether they like it or not. Oh, looks like we've arrived!"

The dropship landed at Watchpoint Gibraltar, and they were greeted by Winston, Mei, and Mercy.

"Greetings Lena, did you find anything interesting?" Winston asked. "To say I found something interesting would be an understatement luv!" Tracer replied cheerfully.

"Holy shit is that a Gorilla! Those have been extinct for ages!" Charles said as he walked out, followed by a large robot. "Yes, I am a gorilla. Wait, did you say extinct?" Winston said.

"Yes Winston. You were right, the portal that opened up did lead to another dimension. Charles here is from a world years ahead of ours, and they don't even live on earth anymore!" Tracer said.

"Well, looks like you have a lot to talk about! Let's go to our lab!" Mercy spoke and Charles complied.

A few minutes passed and Charles explained everything about his world. About the 6-4, the Titans, the interplanetary war, etc etc etc.

"It looks like we have no way of getting you back to your universe, so you'll have to stay with us. We could use someone like you, what do you say? Will you join us?" Winston asked.

"From what Tracer told me, you guys really do want to help, so i'm in. Its the best thing I can do right now." Charles replied.

"Well, welcome to Overwatch!"

 **So this chapter was meant to be longer but when I tried to save it apparently the fucking retarded website decided to log off on its own so it prompted me to log in again and half the chapter didn't save so you're stuck with this for now. I'll rewrite the other half tomorrow but i'm not dealing with this today because I just want to go to sleep. RIP.**


	3. Introductions: Part 2

A week had passed since Charles had been officially accepted into Overwatch. He had met everyone in the base and heard their amazing stories, ranging from Tracer's chronal disassociation to how Genji became a cyborg. He found it amazing that even though they had no support from the government, they managed to uphold themselves and keep the world save, or at least they tried. He grew to admire them, like he admired Sarah Briggs and Gates. He still got a few worrying looks from Zarya and Torbjorn whenever he walked with his Titan, but he understood their distrust towards machines, they'd get used to it. Now he was meant to be headed for his 4th training session. Not that he needed it, but Overwatch wanted to see the extent of his capabilities, so he wouldn't object. Since he arrived, he had been given a room, as well as some casual clothes. He entered his room and entered the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was young, no older than 26, but war had hardened him. A small gash ran along his face. He was thankful his eye wasn't damaged in the incident but the scar remained. He had short, dark brown hair and green eyes, as well as a short, scruffy beard. He put on his pilot armor on and grabbed some weapons from his personal cache.

Charles really liked to carry a weapon's crate around, so he could adapt to the situation. So, as per his request, FT usually carried a weapon crate on his back. In the weapons crate there was an R-201, a Flatline, a Volt, an R-97, a Spitfire, an EVA-8, a Longbow DMR, and a Wingman, as well as a phase shift module, a cloak module and some pulse blades. After a bit, he settled for the Volt and the EVA-8, as well as a few pulse blades, and headed off to the training room.

"Ah, Charles! Good to see you! Ready for the training course?" Winston asked as Charles asked into the room. "Always!" Charles replied confidently.

"We've all been amazed by your combat capabilities, so for this session we're going to mix things up a bit. We've installed the robots with cloaking modules, you're going to have to use all your senses to find them before they get to you!" Winston explained. "All right, let's do this!" Charles said and headed down to the training course. Winston gave his signal and started the course. A large wave of bots appeared and roughly about half of them cloaked and disappeared from sight. Charles quickly threw a firestar at the group, igniting many of them on fire. "Try avoiding this." Charles muttered as he threw a pulse blade into a robots face, dropping it and revealing some of the cloaked bots through his HUD. He quickly fired his Volt at the remaining un-cloaked bots and ran at the cloaked bots, unloading his EVA-8 unto the cloaked bots. His shotgun ran out of ammo, but instead of reloading, he tackled a cloaked bot and stabbed it with his data knife. Soon after a robot uncloaked behind him and pointed his guns at him while he was still crouching.

"Clever bitch..." The robot soon opened fire but he sidestepped just in time and fired his Volt right unto the robot's body, rendering it to scrap. Another wave of robots appeared.

He grappled unto a robot and retracted the grapple, bringing the robot to him. He stabbed the robot in the "neck" with his knife, killing it. The entire group of robots fired at his location, forcing him into cover. "Alright, think, think, how do I get out of this." An idea dawned upon him. He threw his remaining pulse blade into the crowd, revealing them through cover. Then he grappled high into the air, throwing a firestar into the group, and burning half of them. Then he landed and shot his shotgun blindly into the crowd, dropping even more bots. Only a few remained, but he was out of ammo. He cursed under his breath and grappled another robot, this time flying into the bot and sending his knee into the bot, sending it flying. Then he stabbed another robot and threw it at another bot, stunning it for a few seconds, allowing him to attack. He punched the robot multiple times before uppercutting it, tearing its head right off. The last bot tried to punch him, but he ducked and grabbed the robots arm, tearing it off and hitting it with its own arm until it fell to the ground, deactivated, and the course ended.

"That was impressive." Soldier 76 said. "You were watching the whole time Jack?" Charles asked, to which Jack nodded. "Indeed, and I must say i'm glad you're on our side."

"Aww shucks, it means a lot." Charles joked. "Well Charles, Jack is right, you've been improving even more these past few courses, you can go rest now." Winston said and dismissed the Pilot.

*Meanwhile, at Talon HQ*

"Reaper, why did your team fail in King's Row?" Sombra asked. "There was a... a giant robot." Reaper explained.

"A giant robot? What are you on about?" Sombra mocked. "I'm being serious Sombra, there wasn't supposed to be anyone at the objective, but it was there, and it easily scanned us and gained information on us. It had a large shotgun and even a sword. I can't explain it very well, but right after we evacuated, I saw an Overwatch dropship approach it, and it didn't attack. If Overwatch has it on their side, it could be deadly to us. Tell the troops to get ready. In a few days from now, we're attacking Watchpoint Gibraltar, and we're bringing that thing down, as well as any Overwatch agent that stands in our way." Reaper finished. "Got it, see you later!" Sombra agreed and headed off.

"Goddamn robots..."

 **Alright, sorry for the short chapter but this was meant to be the other half for the second chapter, after the... incident. It was actually meant to be a little different but I decided to change it a bit from what it was originally because I thought it would be better. Hope you liked it. Also it's worth mentioning im sorta making the story as I go along so let me know if there's anything you might think is interesting and how I can progress with the story.**


	4. Attack on Watchpoint

Talon prepared their troops for their assault on Watchpoint Gibraltar. They were equipped with anti-tank weapons, ranging from rocket launchers, to rail guns, and even explosive-round miniguns. There were 7 dropships, carrying a Talon squad of 8 each. Reaper, Sombra and Widowmaker boarded one of the dropships and they headed off to the Watchpoint.

Reaper connected to the Talon communications channel. "Remember the plan everyone. When we arrive, I want all squads out and ready to attack. Eliminate anyone that tries to get in your way. Remember your main objective, find the robot and bring it down, use everything you have at your disposal, I want it dead. After we bring it down, we will stay around and try to eliminate other Overwatch agents. If for some reason we are overpowered by Overwatch, we retreat. Got it?" Reaper explained, and the other squads acknowledged him.

 ***Meanwhile at Watchpoint Gibraltar***

"Winston, I am detecting airships approaching our location." Athena warned. "What? How many? Who are they?" Winston asked nervously. "There are 7 dropships. Oh no, they're Talon dropships. I am warning the others." Athena said and activated the alarm.

"Attention to all Overwatch agents. Talon dropships are approaching our location. I advice you get in defensive positions!" Athena warned through the speakers across the base. Immediately everyone grouped up and prepared themselves to defend their home.

"You think we got a way out of this FT?" Charles asked nervously. "The odds of our victory are less than 50%, but you trust the Overwatch agents, and so will I." FT replied.

The dropships hovered above the base and the squads exited. The Overwatch agents were waiting for them. Reinhardt stood with his barrier up, covering Soldier 76, McCree, Mercy and Ana. Hanzo and Genji stood in the high ground, accompanied by Torbjorn, Pharah and Zenyatta. Zarya and Dva stood on the lower ground with their guns trained on the Talon grunts, and Lucio, Winston, Tracer and Mei grouped up close to the dropships. The situation soon descended into a firefight. McCree fired his revolver at the Talon grunts, managing to drop some of them and injuring some others. Tracer blinked around, confusing one of the squads, killing 2 of them and recalling back. Ana and Hanzo sniped enemies from a distance, remaining relatively safe. Pharah flew up in the air, but was hacked by Sombra. "Agh! Help me! My jets are jammed!" Pharah called for help as she fell out of the sky. Just before she hit the ground, FT caught her. "Got you." FT said and put Pharah down on the ground. Mercy and Lucio dashed around keeping the others alive. FT dashed into one of the squads, firing his leadwall at them. 3 Talon grunts locked on to him, firing rockets at him and depleting his shields, as well as taking a small chunk of his health with it. Some heavy Talon soldiers fired their miniguns at him, but FT slashed at them and killed them. While his guard was down, more grunts fired their rail guns at him.

"Pilot, we're taking critical damage. I suggest we act more defensively." FT suggested and Charles complied. FT phase shifted and reappeared behind the squad. They noticed him again and fired at him, but FT blocked their projectiles and sent arc waves at them, slashing at the ones that survived, and the squad was no more. Overwatch was starting to be pushed back. Reinhardt's barrier was broken, forcing him, as well as Soldier 76, Ana and Mercy, to take the fight further into the base. Winston, Tracer, Lucio and Mei were also being pushed back, forcing them to retreat into Winston's lab. Torbjorn, Genji, Hanzo and Zenyatta stayed outdoors, dealing with the remaining 3 squads that stayed outside, and Dva and Zarya helped from below.

"Shit, you're in really bad condition, we have to fall back." Charles said. "Agreed Pilot." FT replied and they went further into the base.

"Squad 4, you're with me. Widowmaker, Sombra, you're with me too. We're going after the robot." Reaper commanded and they chased after FT, leaving 2 squads to fight against the Overwatch agents that remained outside.

 ***Meanwhile, at the far end of the Hangar***

"Shield up!" Reinhardt warned as his barrier recharged. Mercy finished healing Soldier 76 and Ana and they went behind Reinhardt. Unfortunately for them, the Talon grunts were smart and stayed behind cover. "Cover won't save you from this." Jack said as he launched some helix rockets near one of the Talon grunts, blowing him out of cover. One down. Another grunt fired his minigun at Reinhardt, but Ana quickly shot him with a sleep dart. Two down. Reinhardt quickly deactivated his barrier to launch a firestrike at another grunt. Three down. He tried activating his shield, but a rail gun was fired right at him, killing him.

"Reinhardt! No!" Ana said but she quickly suffered the same fate. "Agh, I hate when this happens." Mercy whined and activated her resuscitation device, bringing them back into the fight. "Thank you!" Reinhardt and Ana said in unison. "Hammer down!" Reinhardt shouted as he jumped down and smashed his hammer into the ground with all his strength, creating a shatter in front of him and knocking down most of the Talon agents. Soldier 76 activated his tactical visor and fired at them, dropping them in seconds, Reinhardt charged at another one, crushing him, and Ana sniped another. After that, the entire squad was down.

 ***Meanwhile, in Winston's lab***

Mei put her wall up, trying to keep the Talon agents away. Shots banged against the wall, weakening it with each shot. "The ice wall won't last for much longer!" Mei warned. "I've got an idea! Let's hide and ambush them!" Tracer suggested, and the rest complied. Winston climbed up and hid in the ceiling. Tracer hid behind some boxes, Mei waited at the entrance, and Lucio waited with Tracer. The Talon agents came into the room and were immediately booped by Lucio, putting them off balance. Winston landed right next to them, sending them back a few meters. Mei froze 2 of them in place. Tracer blinked around and dropped 3 more. There were only 3 left to go. One of them grabbed a rail gun and began firing like crazy, wrecking the place and preventing the Overwatch agents from getting close. Another one scrambled for a minigun and took it, raining bullets down the hallway. Winston got hit but managed to jump out of the way before he was finished off.

"Winston, be careful. Let's get you patched up." Lucio said as he amped up his music, healing Winston. "Thanks Lucio." Winston thanked. "Ah its nothing." Lucio gratefully replied.

"Oi! He's reloading!" Tracer said and they all attacked the remaining 3 Talon grunts, knocking them out.

 ***Meanwhile, near the server room***

Charles frantically looked around for anything to help FT. His shields were back to full capacity, but those Talon grunts easily managed to take his shields down. They seemed determined to take him down, unlike the IMC or the Remnant fleet, which usually were so worried about trying to fight off multiple threats that they never really did a lot of harm. Now, part of FT's chassis was flaming and damaged, and it was his fault. He had failed in protecting FT, and now he was hurt. He wouldn't allow FT to fall, he couldn't. FT was his best friend ever since they were linked, and he wouldn't lose him. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he did. After finding nothing, he returned to FT and embarked. "Sorry buddy, guess we'll have to fight them off." Charles said sadly. "Copy that Pilot." The Titan replied.

"Looks like you're back against the wall, 'Charles'." Reaper mocked. He was accompanied by a full squad, as well as Widowmaker and Sombra.

"Nice to see you too, 'skull face'." Charles counter-mocked, trying to seem confident. But he was frightened on the inside. The grunts opened fire, relentlessly firing their rail guns and rocket launchers at FT. He blocked the projectiles, but some still dealt damage to him. FT dashed directly at the grunts, firing his leadwall, dropping two of them. Then he got closer and swiped at two more grunts his sword, killing them. While he was distracted, the remaining 4 grunts focused him with all they had, firing their rocket launchers, rail guns and miniguns at him, depleting his shields and bringing his health down to only a bar and a half. FT was flaming even more now. Many of his outer plating was missing or burnt. Widowmaker fired directly at the cockpit. Sombra focused her smg on the Titan, slowly wearing it down. FT tried to block the shots, but Reaper snuck behind him and fired all he had at the Titan. FT's HUD showed that he was doomed. His core was exposed and he was bound to die.

"Eject, eject!" FT warned. "No! I'm not giving up on you! If I do you'll die!" Charles refused. "Charles, please, if you don't YOU will die." FT insisted. "I am not giving up on you FT!" Charles insisted. Widowmaker fired at the cockpit and it broke, becoming lose, and Charles fell right out.

"Pilot, get to safet-" FT tried to speak but was cut short when rockets and rail gun rounds pierced him repeatedly. FT fell to the ground, broken, shattered and on fire. "FT NO!" Charles mourned as his Titan fell. "FT! Please tell me you're in there!" No response. "FT! Please!" No response.

"Looks like your little friend has died. Oh wait, it was just a mere machine! It wasn't alive in the first place." Reaper taunted. All the Talon grunts had his guns aimed at him.

NOW he was pissed...


	5. A new home

Charles stood surrounded by Talon soldiers and elites, guns trained on him. FT was dead on the floor. "You... will regret that..." Charles growled. He was well aware of the fact that he was surrounded, and he would not act foolishly due to his anger. He thought of a way to get out of that situation, and then he remembered. If he cloaked, he would just be shot on the spot before he could move, phase shifting would just leave him blinded, and he didn't have those modules equipped either way. But he remembered he had something left. The smart pistol. He slowly moved his arms to the holster, ever so slowly grabbed his pistol, and within a second he spun around and aimed the pistol. It locked unto the grunts quickly and he fired away, blasting their heads off before they could react. Sombra cloaked herself to avoid being shot and Widowmaker grappled to cover. "As I said, you'll regret it!" Charles taunted. Reaper drew his shotguns and prepared for the battle. Charles locked unto him and fired away, multiple shots hitting him before he turned to mist. Unfortunately Reaper was much more powerful than the average grunt, and so the smart pistol wouldn't quite cut it. Charles drew his R-201 and loaded it while Reaper returned to his normal state.

Soon enough, Reinhardt, Ana, Jack, and Mercy came back exhausted from within the hangar. They immediately noticed the destroyed ronin-class Titan, and a pissed off Pilot. "Oh no..." They all said in unison. Charles unloaded his clip unto Reaper, landing all his shots. Instead of reloading, he grappled right into Reaper, pulling himself to him and kicking him, sending him flying. A loud noise was heard as the terrorist crashed into the wall, leaving a large dent on the wall. Charles sprinted at him, his knife in has hand, ready to stab Reaper right through the skull, but just before he had the chance to do so, Reaper turned to a wraith and flew up some crates. "Everyone, retreat!" Reaper said through the comms, and everyone began evacuating immediately.

"You aren't getting away that easily!" Charles shouted and grappled up the crates, chasing after the 3 Talon elites. The Pilot grappled once more into a wall and ran along it, firing his R-201 trying to hit the terrorists. Reaper, Widowmaker and Sombra went for the dropships, and the remaining squads entered as well. Charles drew his charge rifle and fired away, incinerating 3 Talon grunts right before their eyes. The dropships soon closed their doors and flew off. In the end, Squad 3 was wiped out by Reinhardt's group, Squad 2 was wiped out by Tracer's group, Squad 1 and 4 were wiped out by Charles and FT, and Squads 5, 6 and 7 escaped, namely with a few casualties. "Ah fuck!" Charles cursed as the Talon ships flew off unharmed. The base was a mess, bullet holes were seen left and right, dead bodies from the Talon grunts were scattered about in different rooms, fire, explosion marks and shattered glass and metal littered the base. Charles realized the condition of his Titan and sprinted back to the server room, and other Overwatch agents followed.

"FT! Please, tell me you're there. Do something... please!" Charles called to his Titan, tears forming in his eyes. "Please..."

The Titan's optic began glowing once again. "Charles? I can no longer assist you... Take my data core..." FT said weakly, his voice low. Charles sighed and grabbed FT's optic, opening it, revealing a small circular object that had FT-2422 engraved on it. He pulled it out.

"What's that?" Mercy asked, breaking the silence. "It's... It's a data core. All Titans have one. In here all their memories and data, including protocols, is stored. As long as this survives, Titans technically never die, as they can be assigned a new chassis, or body... But in this case, there is no other chassis to replace his old one..." Charles said with sadness. A Titan without a chassis was pretty much dead, especially since there wasn't another to replace him. "That's horrible. I'm sorry for what happened. Maybe with enough time, we could fix his old chassis." Tracer suggested, trying to make the situation better as per usual.

"That is in fact possible, now that the flames have died out on his chassis, we can repair it. With enough given time, we can fix him. You know, replace his platings, fix his circuits. It will take time, and it might not be the same as his old body, but it's the best chance we got to bring him back. We don't have the blueprints nor the resources to create a new chassis from scratch, but his remains might just be enough to make it work." Winston reassured. "I suppose you're right..." Charles replied.

"But now, we must focus on other things. Talon knows of our location. I should have known when they attacked my lab a few months back, and now its come back to us. Anyways, what i'm saying is, we must move somewhere else, or Talon will just come again for us, and with larger numbers." Winston explained, and the others nodded in understanding. "OH OH! What about that abandoned outpost in the outskirts of London? It's not as big as this one, but it's got enough space to house us, and we could move our tech there within a few days." Tracer suggested, totally not suggesting that location because of fish and chips. Everyone agreed, deciding it was their best choice for survival.

*Small time skip*

A few days had passed and most of the equipment had been transferred to the new base. Since the past few days, the agents grabbed all their belongings, technology, anything of value and packed it up. They had 3 dropships available, so they traveled on two of them, splitting into two groups. All other items were placed on the third dropship, as well as FT's chassis. It was a pain in the ass, but they cleaned the place up, chose their rooms and got everything in place. After a bit, everyone had their own rooms with their belongings, and all scavenged technology was put in its place. FT's chassis was placed in an engineering room for further repairs. Charles uploaded FT's systems from his data core into his helmet so they could talk, like a portable AI. Once FT's chassis was repaired, he would just upload FT back into his data core and place it into the new body.

Charles looked up at the night sky, amazed by the millions of stars above him. "Pilot, if you knew that i'd survive, why did you worry so much when I fell?" FT asked through his helmet. "I didn't realize your data core was intact... I... I thought that with all the damage you received, that your data core didn't make it. In the spur of the moment, I didn't think rationally. I got so worried because, well, you're my friend, and I don't know what I'd do without you." Charles replied. "I am honored that you think that way Pilot." FT responded with what seemed to be happiness, well as far as a deep mechanical voice could display emotion.

"Hey there luv! What ya doin' here alone eh?" Tracer asked cheerily as she noticed him. "Ah nothing, just catching up with FT and looking at the sky." Charles said, pointing at his helmet. "Ah I see, mind if I join ya'" Tracer asked. "Nah not at all." Charles welcomed her.

"The night sky really is beautiful isn't it?" Lena said, almost whispering. It was calm, very calm. It was so quiet you could hear crickets in the distance chirping.

And yet, that calm was cut short when the sky distorted and another rupture appeared in the sky.


	6. An armored stranger: Part 1

Nero fell from the sky. He remembered being sucked into some sort of portal, and now he was stuck there, falling to almost certain doom into what seemed like a city. It was unlike anything there was in his world. He thought about how he would get out of that situation, and then he remembered.

"FEIM ZII GRON!" Nero shouted as he became ethereal. He reached the ground but remained unharmed, and his shout wore off. He was surrounded by tall buildings of some sort, as well as a golden statue of what seemed to be a memorial of a dwarven automaton. "Where am I? And why would a dwarven automaton be deserving of a memorial?" Wherever he was, it definitely was not Skyrim, or any other province for that matter. "Ugh, i'm starving, knew I should have packed food." Nero told himself as his stomach whined. "Oh would you look at that? That looks like a tavern!" He said as he noticed a bar.

He entered, only to be greeted with strange looks. Everyone inside looked at him in confusion, and they all had really weird clothing, nothing like what any race wore back in his homeland, but they eventually put their attention on other things. He sat down and ordered a "beer", he assumed that was the equivalent of a mead in this place. He knew of ales, wines and meads, but had never quite heard of the term "beer".

"Here's some bread, on the house sir. I hope you don't mind if I ask, but what's with all the medieval armor and weapons?" The barkeeper said. "Medieval, I'm afraid I've never quite heard the term. Where I come from, it's pretty normal to wear armor and weapons, if that's what you want to know." Nero said, only gaining a confused look from the barkeeper. "Eh, probably just a cosplayer." Another drinker said. He didn't know of cosplayers either. There was a lot of this place he didn't know, he'd find out later. "Did you notice that weird thing in the sky? It's the second time it's happened. Hell, the first time a giant robot dropped out of it. Heh, maybe you dropped out of it." The barkeeper joked, and while what he said was true, Nero decided not to tell, as he didn't want to attract more attention than he already had.

After drinking a few bottles of beer and eating his bread, he decided to pay. "That would be 20 euros sir." The barkeeper said as charged for the beers, this time gaining a confused look from Nero. "Euros? I'm afraid I don't know that term either. Either way, hopefully this makes up for it." Nero said as he handed a small bag of golden septims. "I don't know what kinda world you're living in if you don't know what a euro is- Holy shit, this is pure gold! As far as I care this more than definitely makes up for it."

Nero didn't know what kind of world he lived in where gold was that praised, as it was commonly used for a LOT of things, but he didn't press on about it, and exited the bar. He kept walking around the city, finding new things to be amazed by. How they kept their lights on without fire he didn't know, maybe it was some form of magic light. He walked past an alley and someone pulled him into it, away from the light of the city. "Hands up, give us all you've got!" Some muggers demanded as they pointed guns at him. "Foolish bandits, do you not know who you are facing! I am the dragonborn! Slayer of Alduin, saviour of the realm, defeater of Miraak, vampire hunter, elite of the Empire, harbinger of the companions, arch-mage, killer of the Dragons and their preists, Thane of all holds in Skyrim!" Nero intimidated as he named all the names he'd aquired through his adventures in skyrim.

"What the fuck is this guy talking about, probably some drunk cosplayer... Fucking christ just shoot him." The mugger said and they shot him, the bullets not getting past his ebony armor. Nero looked up at them with an expression of 'oh now you've done it'. "FUS RO DAH!" Nero shouted, sending the muggers crashing into the wall, breaking their bones and knocking them out. "Fools... And what the fuck is a cosplayer!"

 ***Meanwhile, in Watchpoint: London***

"Alright, Lucio, what are we doing again?" McCree asked. "Another rupture opened up a few minutes ago, we're supposed to go and see what came out of it and what it's intentions are." Lucio replied. A few minutes passed and a dropship dropped them off into the city. They wore civilian clothes as to not attract attention, but they concealed their weapons should things go south. They walked around and looked out for anything unusual, and noticed some cops investigating something. "Excuse me officer, but exactly what happened here?" McCree asked. "Well citizen, we're not exactly sure. We were patrolling as per usual, and we noticed these two muggers knocked out on the floor. It seems as though something made them... crash into the wall... We don't know what would have the power to do that but judging from the two craters in the wall its safe to say that that's exactly what happened. Now you should be on your way, we still have to look around for any other clues." The cop replied. "I think we're on the right track." Lucio whispered and they kept moving forward. Eventually they noticed a strange man leaning on a wall in the shadows, wearing some sort of medieval-like armor. It was of medium-heavy build, covered with armor platings made out of some dark material, but it was custom built to provide defense but also mobility, as the joints were made of light leather. It had a helmet that covered the man's whole face, except for two holes in the man's eyes, and it had viking-like horns. The armor also had bits of furs and leather pieces. The man also had two broadswords and a crossbow, as well as a dark brown leather backpack, definitely out of place and unusual. The two approached the man.

"Hey there!" Lucio greeted the man. The man looked up to Lucio and waved. "I hope you don't mind if I ask, but, do you remember a portal opening up in the sky an hour ago?" McCree asked. The man seemed to understand what they were talking about. "Aye, I was the one to fall out. What exactly do you want though?" Nero asked. "We want to know what your intentions are, now i'm not implying that it was your fault that portal sucked you in, but when someone that's armed to the teeth falls through a large bright blue portal, its in our interest to know if you're on our side." McCree explained. "On your side? Why would two citizens be interested in such a thing?" Nero asked curiously. "Citizens? Quite on the contrary! We're only dressed this way to avoid attracting attention. You see, we're part of an organization called Overwatch. We try to keep peace around the world. We fight things such as terrorists and criminals, but unfortunately we work illegally since we were disbanded, but we've come back together, to fight evil whether the world wants it or not. All we want to know is if you're with the good guys or the bad guys." McCree explained. "So you operate illegally, yet you speak of peace? Why were you disbanded to begin with." Nero questioned. "It wasn't exactly our fault. After we stopped the omnic crisis, more evils rose around the world, and in some cases, we were unable to stop them. This led people to believe we were incapable of protecting them, and we were eventually disbanded. But now, we have reformed, and even though the organization is only a shadow of its former self, we still try our best to protect the world, no matter the cost. That's why we want to know your intentions and if you'd be willing to help us, because judging from the last time something like this happened, you won't be going back to your world, at least not for now."

"Alright, I'm a good guy. In my world, i've fought many evils and gained the title of "savior of the realm". It's not a black and white thing, but if there's a thing i'm not, its evil." Nero said. "As for your cause, I'd be more than glad to help, but you'll have to explain to me what this world is, as it is nothing like nirn." Nero agreed to McCree's and Lucios offer, and they headed back to their ship. "And you might as well tell us of your world then."

 **Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod, Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein! Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul, Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein! Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod, Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein! Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah, Ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein!**

 **Second part of this chapter will likely be up tomorrow!**


	7. An armored stranger: Part 2

**HAHA! You thought this was a real chapter hah?! Get trolled! For the joke's on you even more! I quit writing this!**

 **Just kidding, i'm not ever gonna stop writing on this fic (No matter how long the delays between chapters may be occasionally) until I give it a proper end, and believe it will be a while before that happens Hehehehehe either way, FEAR NOT! The actual chapter 7 will be up shortly.**


	8. Real An armored stranger: Part 2

**So I saw a review saying I got the name "Nero" for the dragonborn from the fic "Legends of the Dovahkiin". While I did read the fic, I didn't think of it when I chose the name. It was a name I thought was genuinely fitting and I liked it, though I may have been subconciously inspired by it :P**

McCree, Lucio and Nero boarded the dropship and headed back to base. Nero told them all about his world. All about Nirn, Tamriel, and Skyrim. All about Skyrim's customs and life style, as well as the creatures that inhibited it. He told them of the civil war and how he stopped the stormcloaks and slew Ulfric, and about how Skyrim recovered from a war-torn land to a prosperous, strong province, and about the empire banded together to abolish the Thalmor. He told them all about his deeds, from stopping Alduin from devouring the world, to destroying the dark brotherhood, or even about when he stopped Miraak from returning to Skyrim and enslaving everyone.

"So what you're saying is you come from a fantasy-like world, in a planet completely different to earth, where life is similar to that of a fairy-tale altered medieval time, with dragons, elves, cat people, magic, weird ancient automatons, werewolves, vampires that can block out the sun, dungeon zombies, nine gods, 'daedric princes', amongst other strange things and creatures, all in the same world?" McCree asked, pretty dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"And that's normal?"

"Yes."

"And you are the dragonborn, that has the soul of a dragon, and can learn to use actual shouting as a literal weapon?"

"Yes."

"Well I find that hard to believe, but when I think about it, last time one of those portals opened up, a giant robot with an electric blade fell out, and guess where they came from? A world centuries ahead of ours, where mankind lives in space, flies super advanced ships with hyperdrives, and fought an intergalactic war with space terrorists, using giant mech suits that are as impractical as they are awesome, so I suppose i'll believe ya!" McCree joked, deciding not to question Nero any further.

In turn, Lucio and McCree told Nero all about their world. They told him about the technology of this world, since Nero thought light bulbs was magic. They told him about Talon, Overwatch and the Omnic crisis, amongst many other things. They taught him the customs of their world, and what to expect. And they damn well hoped that Nero would understand them and try to follow them, because the last thing they needed was to attract attention due to a tall guy in pure black armor, shouting his enemies to death and decapitating them with flaming blades, since violence and public execution was quite a common thing in Tamriel it seemed.

After a lengthy conversation, the three arrived at their current Watchpoint, and when their ship landed, they stepped off and headed straight for Winston's lab.

"Howdy!"

"Ah McCree! Lucio! I see you've returned. Did you find anythi- Oh." Winston said, but stopped as he noticed a man wearing pure black armor with silver outlines and animal furs.

"So, you're the person that fell out of the rupture?" Winston asked. "Indeed I am, Winston right? In the short time I've known Lucio and McCree, they've told me so much about you, and I've learned a lot about this new world I find myself in. For that I owe you and them." Nero replied honorably.

"I see! So I assume they've told you about our family, Overwatch?" Winston asked. "Aye, they've told me all about it. Before you ask, I will gladly help you, even if its against the law; sometimes, just because something is illegal, doesn't mean its wrong. It's something I've learned in Tamriel." Nero said.

"I am honored by your statement. And you are more than welcome to join, we need all the help we can get when we don't recieve support from anyone other than ourselves and a few following companies. Head for the barracks, I'm assigning you a room; you may use it as you see fit. Athena will guide you. Feel free to stop by our training facilities or meet some of the agents around the base, i'll talk to you later." Winston dismissed Nero, which nodded and headed for a tour around the base.

Nero walked around the barracks, where the agent's rooms were located, when he heard a soft, female voice. "Hello Nero, I am Athena, I will guide you to your new room." Athena spoke. "You are what people call an AI, are you not? Lucio told me about your kind." Nero asked curiously. "Yes, I am an AI, or Artificial Intelligence. I am a computer program created by Winston to handle different tasks for the agents of Overwatch. I am a program of a sort that can imitate human behavior, or think like a human. However, I don't have a physical body, or at least not yet, which allows me to communicate to people from anywhere on the base through computer systems." Athena gladly explained, gaining an understanding nod from Nero, which kept walking forward. A few minutes passed and Nero reached his destination. "This would be your room, agent Nero. It would be wise to remember the door number, though if you forget it, i'll be more than happy to remind you." Athena said and stopped talking, presumably to go handle other tasks.

"Well this place is fancy now isn't it." Nero said as he entered the room, noticing a large bed on the center, surrounded by a closet, a table with a TV, a desk with a personal desktop computer and a nightstand, as well as a door that likely led to a bathroom. "Right, so from what McCree and Lucio told me, this thing right here would turn on the lights... Aha!" Nero said proudly as he flicked the light switch, and the light bulbs turned on. "I have no idea how that works but its awesome! And I have to learn how to use those things!" Nero said, more excited than he should be. If Odahviing or Serana saw him right now they'd probably face palm. Nero set his backpack next to his bed, but kept his armor and weapons on him, because one, he wanted to try out the training room, and two, he didn't actually bring clothes with him, so until Overwatch provided him with some sort of clothing, he'd have to walk around in his custom ebony armor.

 ***Meanwhile in the training room***

"Ahahahahaha! Feel the power of Reinhardt!" Reinhardt exclaimed as he smashed some training sentry bots with his hammer. A specialized sentry bot launched a missile at him while he wasn't looking. "Look out!" Zarya warned and shielded the crusader from the blast, gaining some energy. Reinhardt thanked Zarya and launched a fire strike at the bot, tearing it apart. Zenyatta and Jack stuck together, firing at more bots as they approached. "I got you in my sights." Jack uttered his signature line and activated his tactical visor, easily tearing through an entire wave and taking down a heavy bot with his helix rockets. "Nicely done Jack." Zenyatta encouraged and fired his orbs at more bots, bringing them down one by one with deadly precision, before retrieving his orbs.

"Training course, complete. Well done." Athena congratulated and the bots rebuilt themselves and headed back to their storage. The four stopped to breathe. It was strange to see Zarya working with Zenyatta, but since when they first met, Zarya had slowly began to accept Zenyatta more as a teammate and friend instead of a threat. It was a huge improvement, though Zenyatta still wasn't quite sure how she felt about other omnics. "That was amazing Rein! You all did great! Water?" Brigitte said and handed then some water bottles, which they gladly took, except for Zenyatta, which couldn't really drink. They thanked Brigitte and decided to head inside, but a figure in medieval armor entered the room, catching their attention. "Hello there! You may have been informed of a new rupture opening up. I am Nero, and I come from the land of Tamriel. It's an honor to meet you." Nero introduced himself, and the others soon responded. "I am Reinhardt!" Reinhardt said. "I'm Zarya, good to meet you." Zarya said. "I am Zenyatta, and the honor is ours." Zenyatta said. "I am Jack Morrison, though you may call me Soldier 76." Jack said. "Alright, great. Are you using the training course?" Nero asked. "Actually, we just finished, go ahead." Jack said, and Nero gladly stepped into the room. The four were curious to see what abilities 'Nero' had, so they stayed to watch.

"Training course, initiated." Athena said and a wave of bots appeared. Nero drew his dual blades "WULD NAH KEST!" Nero shouted, and he launched himself towards the bots, tackling one and taking it out. The blades caught fire and Nero slashed at the sentry bots, taking them out one by one. Nero lunged himself at a bot, using both blades to tear right through the bot, cutting it into four. A roket sentry bot fired a rocket at Nero, which tore his blade from his left arm. Instead of panicking, Nero's left arm became engulfed in flames and a fiery chain fired from it, impaling the robot and pulling it to Nero, which slashed its head right off. A new wave of robots approached and they tried charging at Nero but both of his hands got engulfed with flames. For a few seconds, he built up power and then released it, forming a giant fire blast all around him, burning the bots. Yet another bot tackled Nero and held on to him.

"FUS RO DAH!" Nero shouted and the sound of the words of power filled the air, the robot turning to bits and being launched at least 10 meters back before crash landing on a wall. Nero drew his crossbow, firing at one of the bots. The bolt landed right on the bot's head, taking it out instantly. He fired at another bot, taking it out. Nero picked up his blade and sheathed his blades and crossbow, his hands instead cackling with lightning. The dragonborn cast a spell, turning him invisible, reappering behind the bots, and destroying them with lightning bolts. Another rocket sentry bot fired at him, but he cast spiked armor, absorbing the damage, and fired a lightning bolt at the sentry, turning it to mere scrap.

"SU GRAH DUN!" Nero shouted as he drew his blades once again, the power of the wind surrounding his arms. He approached the bots and sliced at them in a flurry, cutting them to bits with extreme speed. A final wave off bots approached, poiting all their weapons at Nero. "ZUN HAAL VIIK!" Nero shouted and immediately all of the bot's weapons fell to the ground. "MUL QAH DIIV!" Nero shouted and he was engulfed in the aspect of a dragon, granting him enhanced strength speed, taking out the remaining bots one by one merely with his fists.

"Training course, complete. Great performance, agent Nero." Athena congratulated once more. Nero looked back at the agents, and they had their jaws dropped of shock (except for Zenyatta of course). Looks like he'd have to explain a lot.

 **WULD NAH KEST = Whirwind sprint**

 **FUS RO DAH = Unrelenting force**

 **SU GRAH DUN = Elemental fury**

 **ZUN HAAL VIIK = Disarm**

 **MUL QAH DIIV = Dragon aspect**

 **And before you ask about the fiery chain and spiked armor spells yes those are from the Elder Scrolls online. I just thought I'd use a few spells found in ESO because I feel they function well for the story and they're pretty cool so why not. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and as always don't forget to Follow, Review and Favorite hue hue hue hue!**


	9. A tale of two durgens (not clickbait)

**HAHA! You guys hear the news? TRACER'S GAY HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE! I think thats my new meme, just for the lulz (And no i'm not against it at all so don't impale me). But anyways I'd say that this story takes place exactly one year after that comic (I'm assuming thats the most recent one in terms of chronological order), so during that time period all of the agents (well the ones we know of, cuz there's plenty in the recall short that aren't featured here), including S76 and Ana came back as well by the time the story began. Oh well on with the story!**

"How'd you do... zhat thing with your voice?!" Reinhardt asked. "What? My shouts? Oh, well, they are ancient magic used by the dragons. To them, it is part of their language, and so it comes naturally, but many humans, particularly nords, like me, train for years to master the shouts and use them. However, since I as the dragonborn have the soul of a dragon, I can learn words of power just as naturally as other dragons. Words of power are essentially the words that make up every shout, and with each word of power, the shout becomes progressively stronger." Nero explained, gaining a nod from the german, confirming that he understood what he was saying. "And what about you throwing fire out of your hands and hooking enemies with chains that come out of nowhere?" Jack asked. "Well, they are also magic, just much simpler ones. There are different schools of magic, including destruction, conjuration, restoration, alteration, and illusion. During my time at the College of Winterhold, I learned mostly about destruction magic and conjuration magic, though I also learned much about the other schools. The fire and lightning streams are a form of destruction magic. The fiery chain was also a form of destruction magic that was first used years ago by dragonknights, though since then it has become a more common spell." Nero explained once more, and when the others nodded he knew that his explanation satisfied them. "Alright, I'll be on my way. Amazing facilities you got. Farewell!" Nero said and he waved them goodbye.

Nero walked around the base, trying to find something to do after training, and stumbled upon Tracer. "Oh hiya there love! Here's someone I'd like you to meet! Her name's Emily!" Tracer said cheerfully. Nero simply extended his hand and greeted Emily. "So, who are you?" Nero asked simply out of curiosity. "Oh, I'm Lena's girlfriend! I'll be staying here for Christmas!" Emily said but Nero only gave her a confused expression. "What's Christmas?" Nero said, confused. "You mean to say you don't celebrate Christmas in your world!?" Tracer said in disbelief. "Well, no. We have very different deities in Tamriel, and I have never heard the term 'Christmas' before." Nero replied. "Well then. So basically Christmas is a holiday, a time to be happy and spend time with your family and friends! Not everyone celebrates Christmas, but its still a very happy time for most people." Lena said with a smile on her face, but that smile faded when she noticed Nero's expression saddened. "My family died when I was young, and I doubt I'll see my friends from Tamriel ever again..." Nero said sadly, as Tracer indirectly reminded him of his friends and family. As if on que, a large portal opened up far away in the distance, but it was still easily seen and the noise it made caught everyone's attention. Out of it fell two dragons that appeared to be fighting, plummeting to the ground. "Holy shit... We need to get there now!" Nero said. "Quick! Follow me! I'll fly you there! Emily, stay here for now!" Lena said and she kissed Emily in the cheek before running off with Nero.

 ***Meanwhile near the outskirts of England***

Odahviing and Serana fell from a portal that took them into an unknown world. Odahviing managed to land safely, but they had other things to worry about. Viinturuth was fighting them before the portal opened, and he had followed them into the portal as a result. "Odahviing you foolish traitor! We should fight the humans, not join them!" Viinturuth scowled as he attacked Odahviing, which dodged and shouted at him in return. "You are the fool! That was Alduin's order! And he's long dead! Can't you see past your hatred! Most of us only tried to live in peace, yet the likes of you always ruins such a wish!" Odahviing scolded. Serana fired lightning at Viinturuth, which tried biting her, but she turned to mist and avoided the attack. "And yet you'd rather co-exist with a person that would easily kill you for your soul! You sad excuse for a dovah!" Viinturuth said. "Trust is earned! The dragonborn and I are close friends! He'd never do such a thing. He'd never kill dov that live in peace!" Odahviing said, and shouted flames at Viinturuth, which couldn't avoid the attack fast enough. The fight carried on and a strange vessel approached and landed near the dragons. Nero stepped out, unsheathing his enchanted blades. "No, it can't be. The dragonborn disappeared days ago!" Viinturuth said. Without a word, the dovahkiin sprinted at the dragon and jumped up stabbing his blades unto the dragon's torso. Viinturuth roared in pain and knocked Nero off, forcing him to fight without his blades. Viinturuth tried biting him, but Nero grabbed his mouth and forced it open. Viinturuth's mouth soon lit up with a bright orange. "Well fuck." Viinturuth breathed fire, forcing Nero to withstand a full fire breath, burning him badly. "My turn." Nero conjured a bound sword and stabbed it down Viinturuth's jaw. "FUS RO DAH!" Nero shouted into the dragon's mouth, breaking it's jaw and sending it back a few meters. "Nero jumped back on his back and grabbed his blades off of the dragon's torso, this time jabbing them into the dragon's skull, breaking it, and killing Viinturuth. The dragon soon dissolved to nothing but bones, and Nero absorbed the dragon's soul, killing it permanently. Tracer came running to Nero. "Bloody hell, you're burnt, bad. We need to get you to Mercy, she'll heal you!" Tracer said as she examined Nero's face and neck. "No need." Nero said in return. His hands glowed a bright yellow and he cast spells to heal himself back to his usual self, and he put his helmet back on. "Nero! You're alive! We looked for you for days and we never found you!" Serana said as she hugged Nero tightly. "You're... crushing me Serana..." Nero said weakly, and Serana let go of him, apologizing. "I'm so glad you guys are okay. I missed you!" Nero said. "I know you have a lot of questions about where you are, but don't worry. I'll explain on the way, let's head back to base." Everyone soon stepped inside, well except Odahviing, which didn't fit on the dropship. The dropship lifted off and the four headed back to base.

"So, who is she?" Serana asked with a very slight edge to her voice, which went unnoticed by Nero. "Oh, Lena? She's a friend of mine from Overwatch, the organization that recruited me." Nero explained innocently.

 _She damn better be just a friend..._

 **Okay! I brought Serana and Odahviing! Because you can never have too much Skyrim! And who doesn't want a f*cking dragon on their story like come on! Anyways that's the chapter for now boys and girls! Hope you enjoyed! And as always, don't remember to Follow, Review and Favorite hehehehehehe!**

 **ALSO TRACER'S GAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!**


	10. An engineer's surprise

**Hey there guys! I am deeply sorry for the lack of updates on both my stories, but i've been travelling non-stop for the last two weeks. First I went to the beach for like a week, then went to the US for a cruise trip, with no internet (I didn't buy the internet pack, it was expensive af) and barely any time to write or upload, so I'm really sorry for lack of updates. I kinda wanna make a christmas/new year chapter but I feel like since I already made one for The World Could Always use More Heroes (The Second Generation series) then i'm simply gonna end up writing about the decorations and presents and shit and it'll be boring so let's just skip over that and get on with the story!**

After a bit of work, all Christmas and New Year decorations had been taken down and stored. The parties had been a blast, but the holidays had passed, and as so the decorations must go. The next few days after the holidays were spent in rest. No particular missions to be had. Training here and there.

Charles exited the training facility after succesfully beating his high score. The sentry bots stood no chance against his weaponry.

"Ah! If it isn't Charles! I've been waiting for you!" Torbjorn said excitedly. "What is it?" The pilot asked. "Oh it's nothing. Just follow me." The swede replied.

Charles decided to follow him, and he was led into the engineering room, where an empty Titan chassis said. Except this one was different. It looked brand new, fully repaired, and it even had a new color scheme to go along it. "This is FT's repaired chassis. We made a few changes of our own. We hope you like it." Torbjorn explained, and Charles approached the chassis with awe. It looked similar to the old ronin chassis, but it was a bit different. Of course different materials and plates had been used, a black and orange color scheme replaced the old white and red, and white overwatch symbols and lettering covered the Titan around the arms and sides. The blade looked almost the same, but it had a slightly more curved design. The weapon was the big thing that changed. There were four barrels in total, they were longer and more close together than the old leadwall. The gun in it's entirety was longer and smoother, and instead of a magazine, there was some sort of large electric battery.

"This... This is... amazing. I'm speechless, really. One question though, what's up with the leadwall? It looks a lot different." The pilot asked, and Torbjorn immediately knew what he was talking about. "Oh that. We've ditched the old leadwall design, and have created a completely new, energy-based variant. The new design allows for more range and handling. And instead of the old magazines, we've placed a new energy capacitator. It will allow for more shots before reloading, and the energy rounds it fires are faster and deadlier than the previous. Also, instead of swapping out the magazine completely, you just need to let it briefly reallocate more energy and you're good to go! This makes it so you don't need to drop mags every five seconds in battle. And out of battle, you can let the capacitator recharge so it's full in the next battle, and so you never run out of ammo!" The swede explained happily, clearly proud of his work, his thick accent filling every word, which amused the pilot.

"Now all you need to do, is place the data core in it's compartment and FT 2.0 is ready to go! Oh and a few more things. The new chassis is made largely out of a special alloy of carbon fiber and other strong, but light metals. This makes it very resistant but also lighter than before, which will let you reach faster speeds. The overall design of the chassis and blade are more aerodynamic, which will let you move and swing faster than before. And we've added one new ability in as well. You can redirect the electricity that you use in your sword core to your limb servos, which will let FT here run very quickly for a short duration. Your phase shift matrix is also upgraded, so you there will be less recharge between uses! That's all the changes we've carried out. Hope you like them." Torbjorn said, and Charles didn't know what to say.

This chassis was in every way possible superior to the old one, and Overwatch didn't even have access to the level of technology the militia had. Sure, the titans back there were mass produced, which didn't leave them with much attention to detail, but this chassis clearly was made with all the focus and dedication in the world. They thought of every way to improve it, and the result was astonishing.

"I... really don't know what to say except thank you. You've done an incredible job. This is better than any ronin chassis built back at the IMC and the militia." Charles said excitedly. He approached the Titan and took out his data core from his bag. He downloaded FT's AI into it and then placed it into the compartment. The slot was now below the optic instead of in it, presumably to make room for a better optic. Once the data core was in, the systems soon came to life, analyzing the core's contents and soon, the Titan sprung up, and its systems came online. The compartment slid shut, hiding the data core, and the optic shone brightly. "Hello pilot Charles Anderson. FT-2422 ready for combat operations." FT announced and opened up. Charles got in immediately. "Really, thanks a lot Torbjorn. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta take this bad boy out for a spin!" And with that, the cockpit was shut, and FT ran out the room, presumably headed back to the training facility.

 ***A few hours later***

"I would like all agents to report to the conference room as soon as possible. I have a brief but important message. Don't worry, it's nothing inherently bad but it is important so I'd prefer if all of you were informed." Winston announced through the speakers around the base, and the agents soon complied. In a matter of minutes the conference room was filled up and Winston spoke up. "Alright. Thanks to all of you for coming here. I want you to look at this." Winston said and a chart labeled "Anomaly intensity" appeared. It had data of the past few months and the intensity of the multi-dimensional anomalies. There were three dots, the day Charles was brought into this dimension, the day Nero was brought into this dimension, and the day Odahviing and Serana were brought into this dimension. "As you can see, the anomalies have been steadily increasing in intensity for the past few weeks, but this week they have spiked up. I expect there to be portals opening up soon, but I don't know where or when. I want you all to keep this in mind. We were lucky that the people that have dropped out of these portals had good intentions, but next time, it might not be that way. Because of this, I want you all to be extra careful if you are to encounter any new victims from the portals. That is all. You are dismissed." Winston explained without interruptions, and the agents went back to what they were doing previously. "Let's hope those portals don't bring bad things our way..." Winston muttered to himself. His train of thought was interrupted by a large thundering noise coming from the sky, but no portal to be seen. He went to his lab and checked on his readings. A huge power surge in Egypt...

Then another in western Russia...

 **Oh boy do I love cliffhangers!**


	11. We're doomed

***The depths of hell (WARNING: SPOILER ALERT)***

Doomguy fired his chain-gun at the Spider Mastermind that had once been Olivia Pierce. He hit the Spider's legs and crippled them, and the giant demon fell to the ground, struggling to get back up. It had been at least 10 minutes of fighting, but the marine had slowly been gaining the upper hand. For each attack the Spider Mastermind sent his way, he returned it with his weapons. When one of the attacks did hit, his armor blocked it, or at least partially. Enough that the pain was bearable and he could continue fighting.

The Spider struggled and tried attacking the marine with chunks of terrain and lasers, but the marine stayed behind cover and fired rocket's at her from range. She began getting desperate as she came closer and closer to death, and her attacks kept getting dodged. The Spider Mastermind tried standing up, and succesfully destroyed Doomguy's cover, but before she could do anything else, a burst of three rocket's hit her straight in the face. She couldn't go on, the pain was too much. The giant demon collapsed face first on the floor, it was over.

As Doomguy approached the Spiderdemon with his BFG drawn, he wanted only one thing. He thought of only one thing. To finish this.

This.

Ends.

NOW.

The doom marine kicked the Spider's mouth open, and shoved the BFG inside, charging it up to it's maximum potential before firing it, leaving a huge gaping hole through the entirety of the demon's face and body. It was over. The Spider Mastermind, or rather, Olivia Pierce was dead, and without her, the hell portals would collapse, and the invasion would be stopped.

Before the Doomguy could celebrate his victory however, he was tethered and teleported back to Samuel Hayden's facility. He couldn't move, he was trapped, but he decided against struggling or rebelling at this point. His mission was done. The man-turned-machine Samuel Hayden approached him, and before the marine could say a word, not that he could at this point, Samuel spoke up.

"You've won. It's over. You stopped the invasion and closed the portal. But it's come at a price; argent, VEGA... This entire operation. You see, I've watched you work; come to understand your motivation. You think the only way is to kill them all... leave nothing behind... and you may be right, but we can't just shut it all down! Without Argent Energy it will be worse. I don't expect you to agree."

Samuel Hayden then ripped out the crucible out of the marine's reach and took it. The android looked at it and continued his speech of sorts.

"But with this, we can continue our work. I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do, because there is no choice." Samuel Hayden said and all Doomguy could feel only confusion and anger. After all he did he was being... betrayed. He always knew something was off with Hayden, but he decided against doing anything because he had a task to complete, to kill them all. His thoughts were interrupted by another voice.

"Re-routing tether coordinates... Complete." The feminine voice of the facility's AI said.

"Our time is up. I can't kill you, but I won't have you standing in our way..." Hayden said and activated the crucible, materializing its large sword-like shape.

"Until we see each other again." And with that, Samuel Hayden started walking away, and the tethers were activated, but before they could complete their purpose, a large portal opened up above the marine, breaking the tethers and sucking him in. Not that Samuel Hayden noticed, as he was already out of the room.

One thing was certain however. The Doom Slayer was gone.

 ***Egypt, in the Overwatch-verse***

A large rupture opened up above egypt, though not as high as the other ones had been. Doomguy came out of it and began falling down to the ground. He used his rocket boots to slow himself down, and when he landed, the impact compensation mitigated all the damage. Where in the hell is he? (No pun intented, or maybe a little bit intended)

 ***Meanwhile in Watchpoint: London***

"Alright listen up! Two portals have opened, one in Egypt, and one in Russia. We're being sent to Egypt to investigate who, if anyone, came out of the portal. And if we find someone, figure out their intentions." Soldier 76 said. Winston had assembled a team consisting of Soldier, Reinhardt, Charles (with FT of course), Mercy, Nero and Pharah to go to Egypt and find who came out of the portal. After Jack finished his speech, the team boarded the ORCA dropship and headed towards Egypt.

 ***Two hours later***

"Alright, according to Winston's readings, we should be right where the portal opened. If anyone came out of it, they shouldn't be too far. Spread out, and if you need anything, the communications channel is open." Soldier 76 said as the dropship landed and everyone soon spread out. The area was fairly uninhibited, save for a few tourists, in fact, they were near the pyramids, which were largely surrounded by desert. Pharah began flying, getting a birds eye view of the area. Reinhardt and Mercy partnered up and began walking North, while Soldier 76 began walking to the east, and Nero partnered up with Charles and FT and headed south-west.

"I'm getting cooked alive in here! Uhhhhhhh!" Reinhardt complained as his armor doubled the heat. "Ah Reinhardt, you'll be fine. I'm sure we'll find someone quick!"

"This is Morrison. Nothing in this sector, moving south." Soldier 76 said. "FT-2422 reporting. Nothing in this sector either." The Titan said.

"Wait. I see something. A human-looking figure in heavy green armor. Everyone on my position." Pharah said and everyone soon complied, and regrouped.

"Over there! Wait, what's that? Talon dropships! Move! We have to reach the man!" Pharah said and the entire team started running towards the mysterious armored man.

 **Doomguy's POV**

I have been walking for hours in this desert. Nothing looks familiar to me. I guess I'm on earth, but none of the buildings look like they should. I heard people running behind me and I turned around, drawing my plasma rifle. There was a bizzare group of people, six in fact. They looked weird as hell. One was driving a giant robot. Then another had large armor and a hammer. Another looked like a futuristic soldier and another looked like an angel. Then there was one with blue armor and a bird helmet and finally, a guy in dark medieval armor and dual blades. Why they were after me I didn't know, but I held my fire. I heard dropships landing behind me and two squads of soldiers came out and aimed their weapons my way, but didn't fire. The other group immediately held up their weapons, and the hammer guy brought up a massive shield. The two parties just kept aiming at each other, and I was trapped in the center. I simply looked at them, then looked at the other group. It looked like they were waiting for me to do something, like enemies waiting to see who's side I would take. I looked at the small ragtag group, and then to the group of soldiers. They had full black and red armor, and helmets with glowing red eyes, like something out of a group of villains. Their dropships were pure black and had a symbol I didn't recognize. The dropships said 'Talon' along the sides. I decided to shoot the Talon guys.

I brought up my plasma rifle and started firing at the soldiers, dropping many of them. They started shooting them but their bullets simply bounced off my suit. I grabbed my chainsaw and ran up to them, slicing a guy's head clean off. The others soon were filled with fear and tried backing off, but I killed two more of them with my chainsaw. They were just like the demons back at Mars. Evil looking, in large groups and shitting their pants, even if they didn't wanna admit it! I felt the adrenaline rush through me like it did every time I killed. I drew my plasma rifle again and simply shot at the remaining soldiers. The dropships tried getting away but I fired my gauss cannon at one of the engines, making the dropship crash, but the other one managed to get away.

I looked back at the group of heroes, and their faces were filled with various reactions. Shock, disgust, confusion. Wait, was this NOT normal? Fuckin' weirdos. I stowed my weapons away and started walking towards them. I assume they were after me for a reason. And they might be the best chance I got to knowing where the hell I am.

 **3rd person (No ones POV)**

"So we just witnessed a guy brutally murder multiple Talon soldiers without mercy, and he's not even affected! Oh god he's coming..." Mercy said, disgusted. The marine stopped right in front of the Overwatch team. He didn't say anything, so Mercy assumed he was mute, but it looked like he wanted to know why they were there and what they wanted with him. "Oh uh... Hi there. We're part of Overwatch. We're sort of a group of heroes that tries to protect the world. We were sent to investigate what happened after you fell out of the rift. You're probably very confused as to where you're at. You're in an alternate dimension to yours. In a completely different world basically. If you would follow us we can help you." Mercy said, stuttering a few times, nervous standing in front of the marine. After some silence, the marine slowly nodded and started following the team.

"So, can you speak?" Soldier 76 asked. The marine thought for a second, like he didn't know the answer. "I-" The man spoke up but barely managed to say a word before he started heavily coughing and grabbed his throat. "Here, take this." Mercy said and she handed him a small tablet. "Write down what you want to say so we can communicate." Mercy explained and the marine nodded and took the tablet. The marine started writing down. "I haven't spoken ever since I was put in that crypt. I don't know for how long I've been there." Doomguy wrote down and showed it to Mercy, who handed it back. "I see. Lack of use of your vocal cords could have worn them down, which will cause you a lot of pain when you try to speak. Anyways, what's your name?" Mercy asked, and the marine started writing. "I don't know. I've been fighting demons ever since I can remember, even before I was put in the crypt. I guess I forgot... The UAC has always referred to me as the 'Doom Marine', and the demons have always referred to me as the 'Doom Slayer', so I suppose there's that." Doomguy wrote down and handed the tablet to Mercy, which handed it back. "Demons? As in... hell?" Mercy asked, confused. "Yes, if you don't believe me there's a device in the back of my helmet that's recorded all of my missions. I can show it to you later." Doomguy wrote, and Mercy nodded slowly at his response.

The group arrived at the dropship and headed back to the Watchpoint. There was gonna be a lot to learn from this 'Doom Marine'.

 **Alright new chapter! I didn't wanna leave you guys waiting after the cliffhanger. So yes! DOOM (2016) is the next game in the series! Also a few things. Yes Doomguy is mute for now but he will soon regain his ability to speak and trust me, he's kinda insane. Also, I will keep his name unknown because we're not even sure if he's the same doomguy from the first and second game. For now i'll stay on the thought that this game is a complete reboot and so this doomguy is not related to the original one (Yes I know the original is called Flynn Taggart according to the novels whatever) This might change but I don't know. Hope ya enjoyed! And keep those reviews comin'! They're quite motivating. And don't be afraid to suggest games! They might get added!**


	12. Light and Dark

**Northern Russia, shortly after the Doomguy encounter**

"Alright, Morrison's team found somebody, he's friendly; they're taking him back to base now." Genji said while his team's dropship landed. He was accompanied by Bastion, Zenyatta, Zarya, and Mei. The group spread out. The first group, consisting of Genji, Bastion and Zenyatta, stayed near the woods, thinking it would be best if omnics didn't approach the Russian people. The second group, that being Zarya and Mei, headed for the city and searched for anyone, or anything, unusual.

"Hmm, the portal's been open for a while, but this indicator doesn't detect any changes in the rupture." Genji noted, looking down at the small device that Winston had given him. "It is odd indeed, perhaps this portal is an empty one." Zenyatta said, looking at the rupture in the sky.

A few hours passed and yet the teams found nothing. There was nothing, or no one to be found in the city or the woods near the city. "BWEEEEEEEE!" Bastion 'whined' after searching with no results. "Come on now Bastion, I'm sure something will turn up in time." Zenyatta reassured, but Genji took Bastion's side. "You do have a point, but it's been hours of searching and there's been no changes, or no one to be found. Perhaps we should call it off and return home, it's freezing here." Genji said, but before anything else could be discussed, the indicator started showing extremely high levels. The trio looked up at the rupture to see it glow more and more, and in the distance, two silhouettes could be seen faintly, falling down to the ground. "Everyone regroup in the city block now!" Genji ordered and everyone quickly rushed to the city center, directly under the rupture. The two figures could be seen falling faster and faster, almost doomed to death.

One of the figures used some sort of jetpack function, slowing down his descent, but not enough. After this, he jammed his hand into the side of a nearby building, starting to slow down, but unfortunately still crashing down into a car. The other figure, wearing a big cloak and hood, also tried slowing his descent, but instead of a jetpack, the man seemed to use quick bursts to slow his descent, also crashing down to the ground, but more gracefully and with less impact than the previous man.

The first man slowly woke up, trying to get back on his feet. "Wait... I'm... alive... HAHAHA! I'M ALIV-" The man said in relief, only to be stopped by the car exploding in his face, sending him flying back.

The second man got back on his feet with great effort, but managing so nevertheless. He pulled out a big pistol, some sort of pointed, dark black hand cannon and aimed it at the fallen man. "Ah, all of you, always acting like heroes. Well, looks like your time is up... guardian..." Dredgen Yor aimed his Thorn at the guardian, and fired only for the bullet to be blocked by some sort of protective barrier coming from a nearby woman.

"Come on man, get up. Yes your legs hurt like hell but it's that or you are gonna die, and you know I can only revive you so much." The guardian heard a voice inside his head. "I... can't..." The Guardian whined, but felt relieved as some sort of golden orb attached to him and started healing him, and he stood up.

He looked to his right, and a group of unusual heroes stood there, watching. The ones who saved him. Anyways, he had a job to do. The Guardian and Dredgen Yor stared at each other for what felt like hours, but Dredgen Yor fired, only to be dodged by the Guardian.

A Khvostov 7G-0X materialized in the hands of the Guardian, and opened fire. Dredgen was hit by many bullets, but his shield absorbed most of them before breaking. The Guardian swapped his assault rifle for a Matador 64 shotgun and began sprinting at the enemy. Dredgen fired his Thorn again, but a shield appeared in front of the Guardian as he was running and blocked the shot, allowing him to get close and fire his shotgun, sending Dredgen back.

"Don't just stand around! Help him!" Zarya commanded. Zenyatta quickly sent a harmony orb at the Guardian. Dredgen Yor fired multiple Thorn rounds at the Guardian, but Zarya shielded him again, blocking the shots completely.

"AAARRGH! Cowards! How is this fair!" Dredgen Yor shouted in anger. Genji dashed up to him and slashes at him before dashing back to his team, cutting through part of his armor. Dredgen Yor fired again, tearing through the Guardian's shielding and some of his health, but the Guardian ran up to him while he fired and grabbed him by the neck and jammed a lightning grenade into his chest. Dredgen Yor screamed in pain as the grenade kept shocking him, almost causing him to collapse. Bastion transformed into sentry form and began firing at the downed villain, but Dredgen disappeared and reappeared in front of the Bastion unit, punching it hard, forcing it to de-transform.

"Not so fast Guardian." Dredgen said, noticing at the Guardian sprinting at him with his shotgun in hand, firing another round right in the Guardians head, stunning him. Luckily the shielding absorbed most of the damage, but the shot still dealt considerable damage.

"Alright, this ends NOW!" The Guardian shouted as his hands were shrouded in lightning. The Guardian jumped in the air, and slammed himself into the ground, causing a large lightning explosion, knocking down Dredgen, and then ran up to him and punching Dredgen in the face, knocking him back again. Before he could keep firing, Dredgen Yor cloaked, and disappeared. "This is not over..." Dredgen Yor's words echoed in the distance.

"AGH! Goddamit, wait, where is..." The Guardian said, before realizing where he was, looking back at the group of heroes, that only watched in disbelief. The Guardian watched everything around him, it was so... alive. People walked around, cars rushed through the streets, people in restaurants laughing and conversating. "Everyone here is... safe." The Guardian collapsed on his knees, staring at the world before him in shock. No one was in danger here, or in danger of being wiped out. No one was backed against the wall by the darkness, in danger of extinction. The voice in his head spoke up again. "They saved you, maybe they can help you. As far as I know, this is NOT anything we've seen back home, or back at Mars, or anywhere." The Guardian's ghost spoke up, and the Guardian slowly nodded and started to walk towards the group.

"Uh, greetings?" The team of heroes said, and Bastion only whirred in confusion. "Hello. Thanks... for saving me, if it wasn't for that orb or the shield I'd be a goner. Where am I?" The Guardian asked. Before anyone could respond, another person dropped out of the rupture and the portal closed, dissapearing from view. "Oh no... Someone's gotta catch her!" The Guardian said and rushed below where the portal had been, and used his lift to go higher into the air, catching the figure before she crashed. The Guardian descended, carrying a passed out Hunter (This is a class in destiny) in his arms, setting her down on the ground. "I'd guess she's from your world too?" Zenyatta asked, causing the Guardian to look at him confusedly. "Yes, she's my partner... Wait, what do you mean by 'your world.' Where am I?" The Titan asked. "Well, you're in Russia." Genji replied, causing the Titan to look even more confused, even through the helmet. "Russia? That's where the Tower is... but... nothing looks the same... What year is it?" The Titan asked, and a voice quickly responded. "According to my analysis, it's the 2070s." The ghost replied. "Wait what?!"

"Yeah, about that. You are... not in YOUR world anymore. That portal? It sucked you into our world, so everything here may be different as to how you know it. It's happened a few times before, so you're not the first." Genji explained, and the Titan slowly nodded. "So, what now?" The titan asked. "Well, we're part of an organization called Overwatch. We're defenders of the world, if you want to see it that way. We can recruit you, as we did with the others, and we can help each other. Unfortunately, as of now, we cannot return you to your world. Those portals never reopen and every one leads to a different world, so for now, you may have to stay with us." Zarya explained. "I guess I've got nowhere better to be... I suppose I owe you, alright, I'll come with you."

The group headed back to the dropship and headed back to the base. "So, what are your names anyways." Genji asked. "I, don't remember my name. Most of us guardians are warriors that have been revived after being dead for quite some time. We defend what's left of humanity against evil forces... All of my memories before my revival are a haze. Honestly, I don't remember much of my past life at all. My and my friend here have used nicknames instead. I'm referred to as 'Wolf', and she's referred to as 'Sparrow'."

"I can show you someone that has a name though." The Titan said, and his ghost appeared in his hand. "This is my ghost, every guardian has one. I have called mine Spark." The Titan said, and Spark simply introduced himself to the heroes.

"Agh, where are we?" Sparrow asked as she woke up. "Don't worry about it, you'll see soon, just know that we're safe for now. Unfortunately, Dredgen got away." Wolf said. "What? He got away? Agh fine, we'll talk about this later, I'm going back to sleep." Sparrow said, annoyed, and dozed off. "She's a real charm, isn't she." Wolf said sarcastically. "Yeah, anyways, what was your world like?" Genji asked. "Well, where do I begin?"

And so Wolf told them all about the Traveler, the light, the darkness, the golden age of humanity, how they colonized the solar system, the fall of humanity, the titans, the hunters, the warlocks, the fallen, the hive, the taken, the cabal, the iron lords, the tower, everything... "And that's about all there is to it..." Wolf finished.

"I'm... so sorry... it must be so hard for you to see humanity like that, I truly do give my condolences." Zenyatta said. "It's fine, it really is sad, but, after fighting them for years you start getting used to it." Wolf said. "So, you are a Titan, right? And Sparrow is a Hunter?" Zenyatta asked, gaining a nod from Wolf.

"And... who was Dredgen Yor, you know, the bad guy that got away?" Mei asked. Wolf sighed and spoke up. "He was one of humanity's greatest guardians, but he was consumed by the darkness and turned against us. Soon enough he became one of humanity's worst villains, committing atrocities beyond belief. One day he was killed by Shin Malphur, a young guardian that took vengeance for the death of his mentor, Jaren Ward. But it appears the darkness and it's forces have found a way to bring him back to life. Sparrow and I were sent to deal with this threat, but we were too late. A fight broke out and then the portal appeared and sucked us in, and you know the rest. Now, he's lose in your world. We have to track him down before he does any more evil."

 **Alright new chapter. I apologize there hasn't been a chapter in a while but trust me I'm not dead or anything. Destiny is the latest game to be added! Many of you suggested it and I play destiny quite a bit so I couldn't NOT add it in. Wolf is a Titan and Sparrow is a Hunter as I said earlier. And for those not aware those are classes in the game. Sorry if it got repetitive that I kept referring to Wolf as 'Guardian' all the time but I hadn't revealed that his 'name' was wolf until later in the chapter. They will likely get some real names soon. Hope ya enjoyed!**


End file.
